Super Smash Bros Rumble: Darkness Returns
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Take place after Brawl. Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu must travel through the galaxies to save their friends and rescue Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario from Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross. MXP, LXZ, FXK and PXL.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Now the start of this story shall begin. It also a crossover between Super Smash Bros and Super Mario Galaxy. Enjoy.

Super Smash Bros Rumble: Darkness Returns:

Chapter 1: Return of Rosalina:

After Brawl, a huge celebration was held at the Smash Square. The next Super Smash Bros tournament shall be announced soon. Most of the old and new fighters were celebrating in the square. At the mansion, on the balcony, 4 people were watching the carnival. One is Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Next to her was Princess Zelda, princess of Hyrule. And next to them is Krystal McCloud, wife of Fox McCloud. And leaning against the wall with them is Lucario, the aura Pokemon.

"So there would be a new tournament" said Lucario.

"Yes" Krystal smiled "And I am so happy that I've got to fight in it this time around."

Peach looked at her clock. "Mario and the others are late. It's not like them to turn up late."

"Here they come now" Zelda said as she watched the distance.

In the entrance of the square stood 4 main heroes of our story. One is Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. And with him is Link, the hero of Hyrule, Fox McCloud, the hero of the Lylat System and Pikachu, the hero of the Pokemon world.

The pink puff ball ran to them. It was Kirby, the hero of Dreamland, and with him is Meta Knight and King Dedede.

"Ah, good. You've made it" said Dedede.

"Poyo" Kirby said.

"Sorry we're a little late. Where's Krystal and the others?" asked Fox.

"They're should be at the mansion. You better hurry" Meta Knight said.

"Thanks" Mario said as they ran through the square.

Along the way, they met old faces such as Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Toon Link, Young Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, Sonic, Dr. Mario, Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Olimar, Falco, Game and Watch, R.O.B, Pit, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Red (the Pokemon Trainer), Marth, Ike and Roy. As they made their way to the mansion, Link stopped.

"Pika?" Pikachu, Mario and Fox looked at him.

"What's wrong, Link?" asked Sonic as the others looked at him too.

"We've got unwelcome company" Link said as he drew out his Master Sword and Shield.

Suddenly, airships came in and starts firing black arrows. Mario, Link, Pikachu and Fox managed to duck out of the way as everyone tried to run away from the arrows. But that did not do any good as one by one, everyone else was turned into trophies.

Peach, Zelda, Lucario and Krystal gasped as they saw this but were relieved that Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu were alright. But then, the huge gunship came in front of them. And to their horror, they saw Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross there.

"Mewtwo, so you're back for more evil again?!" Lucario asked shocked.

"That's right" Mewtwo said "And you lot had fallen right into our trap."

"Bowser, why do you keep doing stuff like this?" Peach snapped.

"Well, actually, it's pretty fun" Bowser said "You should try it sometimes. You know, riding around in huge machines and what-not...very stimulating."

"Now what are you planning this time?" Zelda snapped.

"Bowser told us about this thing called making a new galaxy where no heroes shall be born" Andross said "You are all welcome to be a part of that galaxy, no rejects like Fox McCloud and those other heroes."

"You jerk!" Krystal snapped.

Ganondorf spots Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu running at them in fast speed. He turned to Wario, Waluigi, Bowser JR and Wolf who happens to be with them.

"Bowser JR, deal with Link and those pathetic fools" Ganondorf ordered "we'll get to work right away and take Zelda and the others to our galaxy".

Bowser JR nodded and landed in front of our heroes.

"Out of the way, Bowser JR!" Mario shouted.

"No can do, scum" Bowser JR as he took out the Dark Blaster "we won't let you interfere with us like you did with the Subspace Emissary."

"Those blasters again!" Fox sighed "That won't stop us!"

Bowser JR fired his blaster but the heroes dodged the arrows. Pikachu used Thunder to destroy the Blaster but Bowser JR takes out his Paintbrush and used it to turned into a dark version of Link.

"What the…?"

Link block Bowser JR's fake sword. But then Mario saw that Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross were using a giant saw wheels to cut around the mansion.

"Guys! We got to rescue the others. Hurry!" Mario called.

Pikachu used Thunder Bolt but Bowser JR got into his airship and got away. The heroes ran towards the mansion which was about to be lifted away.

"MARIO!" Peach cried.

"LINK, HELP!" Zelda cried.

"PIKACHU!" Lucario called.

"FOX, HELP!" Krystal cried.

"Hang on Zelda!" Link called but before they could make it to the door, Ganondorf appeared in front of them as the mansion was lifted above the planet.

"Sorry but no rejects allowed!" Ganondorf said as he did a mighty punch which sent Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu falling off the piece of earth and falls. "So long, fools! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And the mansion was carried into an open galaxy.

"HELP!!" Peach, Zelda, Lucario and Krystal called as they disappeared into the vortex.

"NOOO!" Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu cried as they fell a long way and they blacked out.

"Mario, Mario… wake up" said a familiar voice from a darkness.

Mario opened his eyes. He found out that he was in a bed. Link, Fox and Pikachu were on beds too.

Mario saw a familiar face looking at him "Princess Rosalina. What happened here? Where's Peach?"

"Relax Mario. The lumas saved you and your friends from your fall of death" Rosalina said.

"Thank you lumas" Mario smiled at the little stars.

At that point, Link groaned and sat up and clutched his head. He opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Link pondered.

"This is the Star Observatory" Rosalina turned to Link "So you're Link, hero of Hyrule, are you?"

Link looked at her. "Yeah. And who are you?"

"That's Princess Rosalina" Mario told him "she is the watcher of stars and galaxy."

"You're kidding right?" Link was surprised. Rosalina shook her head.

Fox and Pikachu woke up and looked around too.

"Pi… Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"You asked 'where are we'?" Rosalina asked causing Pikachu to look shocked. Rosalina giggled. "It's OK. I can understand Pokemon language. Are you lot feeling better?"

"We're fine, but we got to find Andross. They got Krystal, Zelda, Peach and Lucario!" Fox said.

"Come outside. You like what you've seen" said Rosalina.

As they stepped outside, Link, Pikachu and Fox were amazed by the view. They were standing in some sort of space station in outer space. 3 little stars circle him.

"Cute things. What are they?" asked Fox.

"Those are Lumas" Mario said "I know because I had an adventure in space before." He showed them his Luma "With this little buddy, I can travel into space."

"And now you lot can too now those Lumas had chosen you" Rosalina smiled.

Link, Fox and Pikachu smiled as the Lumas gave them their power to travel through space and galaxies.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pikachu" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. This space station is also a comet which can help us travel to distant planets" Rosalina smiled.

"So where did Ganondorf and the other villains taken Zelda and the others?" asked Link.

"It seemed that your enemies, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross were planning to make their own galaxy with Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario as their prisoners. A galaxy with no one to stop them. They thought they got rid of you too. But, you can change that fate."

"So in other words, all we got to do is go to their galaxy, foil their plans and save Peach and the others right?" asked Mario.

"Yes, but there is a problem" Rosalina said.

"What's wrong?" asked Fox.

"They had spread your friend's trophies, old and new, throughout the galaxies to make things a little too hard" Rosalina said. "We need to revive them so we can make our comet move."

"Oh yeah. We got all the Power Stars to move, now we have to save our friends" Mario said.

"There's one over there." Rosalina pointed to a trophy that laid on the ground. It was Cloud Strife's trophy. Link walked over to him and revived him.

Cloud got up as he held his head "Wh… what happened here? Where am I?"

"You're in the Star Observatory" said Link "we found you as a trophy and we need your help to help us defeat Ganondorf and the other villains."

"I see… but what can I do?" Cloud asked.

"You stay here with me and help me fix the Star Observatory" Rosalina said "Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, you must go to other galaxies and save your friends and newcomers and bring them back here."

"Pika" Pikachu nodded.

"You can count on us" said Fox.

"Mario, where's our first stop?" asked Link.

"Hmm… Well, there is a galaxy where can find othe planets connected to each other" Mario said "The Good Egg Galaxy. Follow me."

The gang followed Mario to their first desintation: Good Egg Galaxy.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Uh oh. Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross are up to no good again. Can Mario, Link, Fox and Piakchu save the others? Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's too soon, but i managed to upload this chapter after reading through the guide. Anyway, the first mission had begun. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Good Egg Galaxy:

After being blasted from a star canon, Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu arrived on Good Egg Galaxy. Link, Fox and Pikachu were amazed at the sight.

"Wow…" they said in unison.

"Rosalina said that 5 trophies had been scattered here" Mario said "So let's stick together and follow me. I've been here many times."

They went around the small planet which has a small cottage and on the other side, a castle. Pikachu saw their first trophy: Ness. He picked it up and sent it back to the Star Observatory.

"Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Mario.

"Don't worry. They were taken by to the Star Observatory. We can revive them there once we've done our part" Mario said.

Link saw an orange warp pipe. "Hey…" he asked "where does this thing go?"

"Let's check it out!" Fox said as they entered the pipe.

As they appeared on the other side, there were inside a building. Then they saw a coin in the middle of the room. Fox grabbed it and some music notes appeared.

"Quick!" Link said "we have to follow them and grab them."

They went onto the walls and ceiling collecting notes which sings the Legend of Zelda theme. When they collected them all, the next trophy appeared: Toon Link. Link picked it up and it went back to the Star Observatory. They gone out of the warp pipe back outside.

"Now what?" Fox asked.

Mario saw a orange star canon in the sky. "Follow me." He said as he jumped into it, it spins around and shot Mario into space as he flew to another part of the galaxy, a rock planet. Link followed as he jumped into it and flies after Mario, followed by Pikachu, with Fox bringing up the rear.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said meaning 'well, that was fun.'

They saw some 5 star pieces over that island.

"What do we do here, Mario?" asked Link.

"Collect the Stars and a star canon shall appear to the next planet" said Mario.

Pikachu collected the star pieces and the next canon appeared. They all flew to it and appeared on a tropical planet which has a large palm tree in the middle. Lucas' trophy is there, trapped by some spiked plants.

"Now how do we get past those spike plants?" asked Fox.

As Link thinks, he leaned against a rubbed plant which flings forward and destroyed the plants.

"That was easy enough" Link said.

Mario collected Lucas' trophy as it gone back to the Observatory.

"The next planet should contained a boss" Mario said.

Link drew out his sword and shield "A boss? On the next planet? I knew Bowser and Ganondorf wouldn't make it so easy."

"Yes. There should be a Dino Piranha on there" said Mario pointing to an island which has a huge egg in a nest.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said as he got into the launcher and flew off with the others close behind.

Unfortunately, when they landed, they hit the egg by accident. Then a huge arm-like thing appeared out of the egg.

"Look out!" Fox called as he pushed Link out of the way as the egg started to move. Mario saw his chance and hit the arm which stretches out and crack the egg revealing a purple piranha like monster.

"OK, now that's done we have to… RUN!" Mario shouted as they ran away from it as it chased them. Link then ran behind it without it looking and used his sword to hit the tail again and hit it on the head.

"Do you think with that blow he become pretty angry?" asked Fox.

The monster's face grew red of anger.

"You and your big mouth!" Link snarled.

They ran away quickly but Pikachu dodged and hit the tail again and it hit him on the head. But the monster continued chasing Pikachu.

Seeing that Pikachu is in danger and had no place to run expect around the planet, Mario and Link charged and hit the tail again. It stretches out and hit the monster on the head which screams as his petals fell off and it dies. As it exploded, two more trophies came out: One of Sonic the Hedgehog and one which they haven't seen before. A bandicoot with blue trousers, red hair and black tattoos.

"Now we got all five" said Mario as he picked them up "Let's head back to the Star Observatory."

They flew back to the star observatory. The trophies were on the rocket station. One by one, they revived Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Sonic and the newcomer.

"Oh my head" Lucas groaned.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked as he looked around. "What is this place?"

"Hey, big me" Toon Link asked Link "where are we?"

"We're in the Star Observatory" Link said "Ganondorf, Bowser, Andross and Mewtwo had kidnapped Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario. They also turned you guys into trophies."

"We have to find everyone including the newcomers and stop them" Fox said.

"OK. We do anything to help" Ness said.

"Pikachu" Pikachu looked at the newcomer.

"So you're a new smasher, huh?" Mario said "who are you?"

The newcomer held his head as he almost had a headache and then replied "My name is Crash Bandicoot. I… I don't remember well. I remember me and my friend Spyro were searching for the crystals until someone white cat with a purple tail appeared and shot some arrows from their guns at us."

"Mewtwo" Fox said "he must have shot you. Don't worry, we'll find your friend."

"Thanks" Crash said "so what can I do now?"

Rosalina approached them "you all can help me and Cloud power up the Star Observatory while Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu handle the rest."

"Hey, guys. I just received word that Snake, Samus, Captain Falcon, Falco and Pichu are located in some planet where giant bees live" Ness said.

"Oh. The Bee Hill Galaxy" Mario said. "I had to dress up as a bee there."

"And Falco will be there?!" Fox said.

"Pika, chu?" Pikachu said.

"Let's get going. Good luck guys" Link said.

They dashed off towards Bee Hill Galaxy.

To be continued…

A/N: Next is the Bee Hill Saga. Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late delay again, but I had to do a trailer for my next YouTube story as well as reviewing some omy fellow author's stories. Anyway, here's the next saga which involves Pichu, Falcon, Falco, Samus and Snake's rescue. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Bee Hive Galaxy showdown:

Mario remembered this place well. This planet was a home to peaceful bees which protect their flowers and honey in it. When Pikachu, Link and Fox sees this, they were gobsmacked.

"Wow. Giant bees" said Fox.

Suddenly, a guard bee ran in panicking. "The hive is under attack. Some robot crickets appeared and been causing chaos and held the queen bee captured."

"Robot crickets?" asked Link.

"I guess they must have the other trophies. Follow me" Mario rushed up the pathway onto the cliff. The others followed.

Pikachu spotted Pichu's trophy and grabbed it as it disappeared back to the Observatory. Then they found a mushroom which was coloured like a bee.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at it as 3 more appeared.

"Grab it and you'll see" Mario said as he picked up one. At this moment, his clothes changed to what looked like a bee costume. Fox's jaw dropped to the ground as Link rubbed his eyes and Pikachu scratch his ear. "Pick it up and you'll become a bee and fly for a short while to rest. Be careful not to hit any water or you'll lose the transformation."

Link, Fox and Pikachu picked it up and they were dressed as bees.

"This is so embarrassing" Link grumbled.

They flew to a tunnel leading to a star canon. They fired to another part of the planet which has lots of holes and small robot crickets.

"Just get rid of them" Fox said as he scratched his butt "And this costume is making me itchy."

They managed to defeat the small enemies. They found Captain Falcon's trophy and when Mario picked it up, it went back to the Observatory.

"That's 2 down 3 to go" said Link "Now does that boss keep the queen bee in."

"On that big tree" Mario pointed to the tree in the further distance.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing to a small fountain. On the platform was Solid Snake's trophy.

"Here's the plan. Link and I will take care of the boss" Fox said "Mario, Pikachu, could you get Snake out of there?"

"Remember, you two. The boss's weak spot is to slam them on the body" Mario advised them.

"Right." Link said as he and Fox got into a star launcher and shot off. Mario and Pikachu used the other launcher to launch them towards the fountain.

"Pikachu Pika" said Pikachu as he was about to put his small feet onto the water.

"NO, PIKACHU!" Mario pulled Pikachu away "touch the water and you'll lose your bee powers. Just fly over it and get it but don't hit the water."

Pikachu nodded and flew over the water, dodging the water that sprits out and grabbed Snake's trophy and then landed on the other side. The trophy disappeared and Pikachu's timer on his costume wore out and he turned back into his old self again.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu looked confused.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot, that your costume goes out once a while" Mario said "Look, there's another mushroom. Grab it!"

Pikachu nodded and grabbed it making him wear the bee costume again.

Meanwhile, Link and Fox arrived on the battle ground where the saw a giant queen bee tied to the tree as well as the trophies forms of Falco and Samus.

"Oh hello. Are you trying to save us? Thank you and be careful. He's coming." The queen bee cried.

Suddenly, a giant cricket robot landed behind Link and Fox. They dodged as it charged at them. Link almost fell off but he grabbed hold of a flower and swing around.

"How do you let go of this thing?!" Link called.

Then he let go and he was just above the cricket. Taking out his sword, he stabbed it in the back.

"Nice one, Link!" Fox cheered.

The cricket got up from the attack and sprouts out wings and flew around the tree dropping bombs. Fox and Link grabbed the flower and swing to the top, let go and got themselves holding onto some nectar on the tree.

"Now I see why bees hang onto this thing" Fox said.

"Hold on. Here he comes now" Link said.

The cricket was below them and they leapt down and hit him on the back and then leapt off as it got very angry. At this point, Mario and Pikachu flies in.

"I see you managing well on your own" Mario smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny!" Link said "Now we made it angry."

The cricket bounced around trying to squash them. The gang managed to jump onto each flower and swings around couple of times before all leaping off at the same time. Pikachu used Thunder, Fox used his blaster, Link used his Master Sword and Mario used his Ground Stomp. Each one hits them. Then the robot broke down and collapsed.

Link used his sword to cut the rope.

"Oh thank you so very much" said the queen bee "how could we ever repay you?"

"Is it OK if we take those trophies" Fox asked as he pointed to Falco and Samus' trophies.

"Oh sure. Take them. They're all yours".

"Pi-Pi-Pika" Pikachu thanked her.

Link grabbed Samus and Fox picked up Falco and they returned to the Observatory. They get rid of their bee costumes and revived the trophies they saved.

"Who, what, where, huh?" Falco looked around shocked.

"You're alright, Falco?" asked Fox as Ness, Lucas, Cloud, Crash, Toon Link and Sonic joins them.

"Pichu, Pi, Pichu?" Pichu looked around confused.

After explaining everything to them…

"I see… we'll do everything to help you save the others" Samus said.

"Well, we could use some assistance. Right now, everyone is scattered across the galaxy" Rosalina said.

Snake looked at the computer "Hmm… it seemed that a mysterious kid named Young Link is found on a robot planet. That is where Bowser JR planned his attack at the Robot Reactor".

"Young Link? I know him." Falcon said "he's that little kid who was with the OOT Link a long time ago."

"There was another Link?" Link said.

"Yeah" Mario said "Young Link was you, but you watched as he was killed by Bowser. We were grieved in guilt. But when we see you in your Twilight Princess version, Link, we thought you could replace him."

"And you did a pretty good job on that as far as I concerned" Cloud said.

"Pika" Pikachu agreed.

Link smiled and then spoke as a general "To the Robot Reactor to save Young Link. Let's move!"

Meanwhile, in the dark part of the galaxy, Bowser was playing the piano as Andross sat bored and Mewtwo leaned onto the piano. Ganondorf walked in, not so happy with Bowser.

"That was ridiculous and appalling!" he snapped "your son failed to destroy Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu!"

"I don't see what the big deal is" Bowser said as he spotted as Bowser JR bring his tea in "we got away with the princesses and Lucario. And you knocked them off so they must be dead."

"We KNOW we got away with them" Ganondorf snapped "And the big deal… is that Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu are still alive! Rosalina saved them. And getting rid of them was **YOUR SON'S PART**! And they rescued 11 of their friends! Bowser, I am going to replace your son!"

Bowser spat out his tea over Andross.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Andross snapped.

"Replace Bowser JR. I like that" Mewtwo said as he leaned on his chest looking at Ganondorf as he wagged his tail.

"You can't replace my son" Bowser said as he held out a piece of paper "My name's on the stationary."

"That's right, smart-guy" Bowser JR said "unless you want to buy a new stationary, you RESPECT ME!"

"It's a really nice stationary too" Wolf said mocking Bowser JR.

"You two had never been more wrong" Ganondorf said.

"Oh thank you…" Bowser said and then he realised what he said "What? What do you mean?" He spilt more tea on Andross.

"Always spill the tea on me, Bowser!" Andross snapped.

"Allow me to replace his replacement, Wario and Waluigi" Mewtwo said as he turned to Wario and Waluigi who were playing cards.

"WHAT?!" Bowser JR snapped.

"Give my son a second chance, Ganondorf" Bowser got onto his hands and knees as he was begging for Ganondorf. "He won't make the same mistake, I'll promise" and he kisses his feet.

"Stop grovelling!" Ganondorf snapped "You're lucky that I am giving your son one last chance. But Wolf's keeping an eye on you, so you make sure that Link, Mario, Fox and Pikachu dies, understand! Or Wario and Waluigi take your place!"

"I promise sir" Bowser JR nodded "I promise to bring their trophies to you. Come on, Wolf!"

As they left, Wario and Waluigi smirked evilly.

"A permission to take his place, huh? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Waluigi said.

"I do…" Wario said "if Bowser JR fails, release the zombie. Wahahahaha!"

To be continued…

A/N: Crash of the Titans influence! Next time, a boss battle to rescue a time travelled Young Link. And what zombie? Stay tuned?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. Done this chapter quickly already? Oh well. We'll learn more about Link's past. You see Brawl Link is once Young Link from Melee in my opinion. Find out today.

Chapter 4: Saving Young Link:

As they were flying through to their next destination, Robot Reactor. Link and Mario were talking.

"So Young Link was actually me, 10 years again?" asked Link.

"Yes, you were basically Young Link and you have known OOT Link for a long time. You were upset when your older self died. When you travelled to fight some mask villain, you had forgotten all about us including Zelda" Mario said as if he was getting his history left "and when you returned to Hyrule, you lived in Ordan Village and grew up there. When you pulled the Master Sword for the first time, you remembered everything, us, the Smash Tournaments, Ganondorf and Zelda and your love for her. Zelda knew you forever. When you defeated Ganondorf, your memories still had returned. You remembered all of us when fighting against the Subspace Emissary. Young Link, as Luigi told me, the one we've seen, has come to the future to see if you're the old Link. Do you understand now?"

Link nodded "Yes. I can't wait to see my younger self. Then I get two kid me if I count Toon Link."

"Pikachu, Pi, Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the old robot planet, one large, one small. They landed on a small one.

Fox noticed something "Bullet Bills!"

They ran away from the Bullet Bills until one chasing Pikachu hit the glass case revealing the star launcher.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu called meaning 'This way! Come on!'

They landed on the bigger planet.

"Phew. Made it" Fox said.

"But it's not over yet!" Mario panicked as Megaleg appeared. Bowser JR and Wolf appeared on an airship.

"Bowser JR and Wolf!" Link spotted them.

"So you little insects have come so far!" Wolf said "well, Megaleg has a treat for you."

"And look who's powering it up this time" Bowser JR said. They saw a glass cage on the top with Young Link's trophy in it. Some wires are attached to him.

"Young Link… LET HIM GO!" Link snapped.

"Never. If I fail to defeat you, I will be replaced. But that won't do! Get him!" Bowser JR called.

Megaleg lifted up his leg and tried to stomp them but they ducked out of the way. Mario, Pikachu and Fox keep dodging only to get themselves cornered.

"We got you now!" Wolf cackled.

"Hey, there's 4 of you, right? Where's the green boy?" Bowser JR said.

Pikachu then spotted something. "Pika Pika!"

Link was running up the leg to get to the top, dodging Bill Bullets and when he got to the top, he tried to break the cage open with his sword.

"When was he so quick?" Bowser JR snarled.

"YOU CAN DO IT, LINK!" Fox cheered.

"Shield up around the cage. Bullet Bills, attack!" Wolf ordered.

There was a fence around the cage knocking Link out. Link saw some bullet bills come out of the robot.

"LINK! BLAST THE FENCE AND USE THE BILL BULLETS TO BLAST THE CAGE OPEN!" Mario called.

Link nodded and let two bill bullets chase him.

"NO! STOP YOUR ATTACK!" Bowser JR cried.

Link used one to blast one cage open and the other hit the cage Young Link is in. Link quickly touched the frame. There was a huge light almost blinding everyone. Then Wolf and Bowser JR saw Link and Young Link leapt high in the sky, swords raise for a sudden blow.

"RETREAT!" Bowser JR cried as he raised a platform and he and Wolf got away as Link and Young Link impacted on the airship destroying it.

Then the whole robot begins to shake violently.

"It's gonna blow! Take cover!" Mario called as he, Fox and Pikachu bent down and covered their heads. The huge explosion was heard and they were standing on an orange planet. Mario, Fox and Pikachu looked up to see Link helping Young Link up.

At the Star Observatory, Young Link heard the whole story.

"So you're the real me when I grew up without the Ocarina of Time?" asked Young Link.

"That's right kid" Link smiled.

"But… you're not like that other big me I know" Young Link was quite sadden.

"Don't be sad" Toon Link said "we'll find him, if he's still alive."

"For now on, I'll be your new older self" Link said "How about that?"

"You will. OK. You can be my big brother" Young Link smiled.

"Wha… BIG BROTHER?!" Link blushed as Mario and Pikachu chuckled.

"I want to old the other older me my older self, but you can be my brother since you ARE me" Young Link smiled.

"Then I'll be your younger brother" Toon Link smirked.

"Wow, Link. You have quite a family" Falco joked.

Rosalina walked up to them. "I have wonderful news. We have located Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, Donkey and Diddy Kong in a new galaxy."

"Which one is that?" asked Sonic.

"The haunted house" said Cloud.

"Oh boy" Fox said.

"Well, if Luigi and Yoshi are there, then we'll be off then" Mario said.

"Pi-Pi-Pi" Pikachu said.

"Now you two behave when I was away" Link said to his "younger brothers" which they nodded.

Back at the dark abyss…

"You have failed us again, we warned you didn't we?" Ganondorf said as Bowser JR shake in fear as Wolf stood on the side, not part of this.

"But I thought Megaleg could get them" Bowser JR said.

"Bowser JR, I am very disappointed with you. There will be no mercy on you this time" Bowser said.

"Mewtwo, turn this failure into a trophy" Andross ordered.

"With pleasure" said Mewtwo as he took out the dark blaster and fired hitting the black arrow in Bowser JR turning him into a trophy.

"Let this be a lesion to all of you" Ganondorf said "there will be ways to dealt with failures who dare failed us. Wario and Waluigi, you get 2 chances. If you fail us as well, you meet the same fate as Bowser JR. The same goes to you too, Wolf."

"Yes sir" the 3 minions said as Ganondorf walked into the throne room. Mewtwo and Bowser followed. Andross turned to the 3.

"You three better make a good plan… or else."

Ganondorf sat on his throne as Mewtwo and Bowser sat next to him on the floor. Wario walked in.

"Sir. We have good news and bad news" Wario said.

"Explain yourself" Bowser said.

"The bad news is, the zombie which we suppose to use in the final battle, got away" Wario said "That idiot Bowser JR had let him go before taking on the heroes."

He was lying on the last part.

"And what's the good news?" asked Mewtwo.

"I received word that most of the villains we work with Mario already knew how to defeat. If we get new villains to work for us, they wouldn't know how to" Wario said.

Ganondorf listened to every word. "I see your point. Bowser, get rid of those poor excuse villains out of our galaxy and replace them with new ones."

Bowser got up, saluted and runs off. Wario leaves too.

"What can I do?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. I got a little job for you." Ganondorf smirked evilly.

To be continued…

A/N: What does Ganondorf have in plan for Mewtwo? And what zombie? Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Made it. And I have an idea for my next Digimon story. Anyway, here is the next chapter that will shock you.

Chapter 5: Twilight Princess Link VS Zombie Ocarina of Time Link:

As they made their way to their next destination, they saw something had changed.

"This isn't exactly as I remembered" Mario said "the castle was connected to Luigi's Mansion and there's four areas separated from each other. I wonder why."

"I think it might be best if head to that one first" Fox said pointing to a graveyard nearby.

They got into the star launchers and landed. They saw 3 more launchers on each corner, one heading towards the mansion, one the castle and one to creepy forest.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed. They saw Kirby's trophy in the clearing.

Mario was about to grab it when a low groan was heard. "What was that?"

Link looked around "I don't know."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Mario and Link turned to Fox and Pikachu, who were on the ground, in fear. Approaching them is someone who looked like Link, expect his tunic is lighter green and he has blonde hair. He also wields a master sword and shield. He has chains on both of his gloved hands. And unlike Link, he doesn't have a chain-guard underneath his tunic and have one strap belt across his chest. His skin is grey which have blood on his cheek and his lip and his eyes are pale white… and his neck is sideways.

"HOLY MOMMA-MIA! OOT LINK?!" Mario gasped in horror.

OOT Link groaned and moved his head straight which make a cracking sound.

Back at the Star Observatory, everyone was in shock to see the Zombie OOT Link.

"OH ! OOT LINK! BUT HE'S DEAD!" Falcon gasped.

"That's my older self Young Link know?" Lucas gasped "what happened to him? He look so gross all of a sudden."

"He's a zombie now?!" Crash gasped.

"This must have happened after Bowser killed OOT Link" Rosalina said "someone must be using his body as a tool of destruction."

"I wonder who" Ness said.

Young Link could not believe what he seen. He had to stop this somehow. Samus noticed Young Link running off.

"YOUNG LINK! COME BACK!" She called causing everyone to turn and gasp.

Back with the heroes…

"OOT Link? Is that you?" asked Fox.

"Deadly gasp" OOT Link said.

"Pikachu Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Don't you remember us?" Mario asked as he stepped forward.

The zombie Link held his sword to kill Mario but TP Link blocks his sword with his shield.

"Mario, Fox, Pikachu, go find Luigi, DK, Diddy and Yoshi. Don't worry about Kirby and me. I'll hold him off while you get going" TP Link called.

"But Link…" Fox protested.

"LEAVE NOW!"

"O…OK Link" Mario said "be careful. Pikachu, take the castle, Fox, the forest, and I'll go into Luigi's Mansion!"

The 3 others agreed and jumped into the launchers and flew off, leaving TP Link to battle zombie OOT Link.

"Don't do this!" TP Link called to him "Don't you remember me?"

"Rrragghhh… Gan…on…dorf…" OOT Link snarled as he charged with his sword in a slash position but TP Link blocks it with his own sword. TP Link pushed the zombie back and tries to attack but zombie OOT Link blocks it as well.

Pikachu runs through the haunted castle doing on the ceilings and down again. Then he saw Yoshi's trophy and picks him up and it disappeared.

Pikachu was absolute worried about Link. "Pikachu…"

Fox goes through the haunted forest fighting Boos and ghosts which almost scared him to death. He found DK and Diddy's trophy and picks them up. They returned to the Observatory.

"Link, hold on" Fox said.

Mario reached to the part where Luigi fights King Boo and just as he suspected, he found Luigi's trophy. He picked it up and it returned to the Observatory.

Then Mario regrouped with Fox and Pikachu.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Mario.

Pikachu nodded.

"Where's Link?" asked Fox as rain begins to trickle down.

On the roof of the haunted castle, Kirby's trophy is still on the balcony as TP Link and Zombie OOT Link face off. They both charged and clanged their swords to each other. They keep clashing their swords and defending with their shields. They both leap back and OOT Link threw a boomerang as TP Link threw a gale boomerang. The boomerangs clashed both and they returned to their own owners. Zombie OOT Link fired a bow and arrow. TP Link dodged it, picked up his Hero Bow and fired his arrow. OOT Link dodged and then threw some bombs at him countless times.

TP Link dodged and swayed through the bombs and threw his bomb at the zombie but OOT Link leapt up and used Din's Fire sending TP Link flying out of the building's roof. But thanks to the Hookshot, TP Link grab hold and leaps back up onto the roof. The two Links charged and clanged their swords 5 times before leaping back to back with each other. Then they charged at each other for a deadly blow. A huge slash and both Links stand back to back, swords raised down. Then zombie OOT Link's arm bleed as he dropped his sword and clutched it.

TP Link turned to face him but OOT Link's neck twist around to see him from behind. TP Link was shocked as he almost fell down. Then with his head still facing TP Link, OOT Link twist his body around to face him and picks up the Master Sword. He then used something TP Link recognised at once…

Triforce Slash.

"LINK! WATCH OUT!" Mario called

But TP Link was trapped in the Triforce as Zombie OOT Link charged at him and slashed him continuous and then did a final slash which send TP Link crashing into a wall. TP Link got up, badly injured. As OOT Zombie Link charged at him, TP Link quickly used his Triforce Slash and trapped the zombie in the Triforce and starts slashing him as well. Then TP Link sends the zombie flying into another wall.

As the two Links got up, Young Link jumped in and stepped in front of them.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu said.

"What's Young Link doing here?" asked Mario.

"Big me, stop!" Young Link called to his zombie form "you're hurting yourself! Please, remember me, remember Zelda! I know you can hear me."

OOT Link looked at him in shock and concern. This gives TP Link a chance to try something new.

"I just hope this works" TP Link took out a light arrow and gets ready to fire.

"Big me, please!"

OOT Link had enough. He charged at the small boy but TP Link fired the light arrow hitting the zombie. At once, lighting struck down and hit Zombie OOT Link. He did a huge scream as TP Link and Young Link covered their eyes.

As soon as it died down, TP Link and Young Link looked on to see what happened. OOT Link was laying on the ground. His skin is no longer grey, and he's more human.

Back at the Observatory:

"What happened?" asked Cloud.

"I bet the power of the light arrow reunited OOT Link's body and soul" Rosalina said "that's why that lighting struck, that was the soul of OOT Link."

"Is it true?" asked Snake.

Young Link rushed to OOT Link as Mario, Fox and Pikachu joins them too.

"Big me! Big me!" Young Link cried "Are you alright?"

OOT Link opened his eyes to reveal his blue eyes once again. "Y…Young Link… What… what happened to… me?"

"Dude!" Mario cheered "You're back in the world of the living!"

Fox and Pikachu wiped up their tears. Young Link helped his older self up and turned to TP Link.

"Look, big me. That's us!" He said excitedly "that's us when I returned from the future and after we defeated Ganondorf!"

TP Link smiled at seeing his true older self. OOT Link smiled as well.

After collecting Kirby's trophy, they returned to the Observatory and revived Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, DK and Diddy.

"Mario, why are we here again?" Luigi asked.

But he realised they were all paying attention to OOT Link.

"Guys… I am really sorry for all the pain and suffering I had done" OOT Link said "If I wasn't killed, none of this would ever happen. I hope you forgive me."

"It's OK, Link. Heck, we lived a lot worst" said Samus "but it's great to have you back."

Yoshi licks OOT Link's cheek as Kirby hoped up and down in happiness. OOT Link turned to TP Link.

"If Ganondorf's more powerful now" OOT Link said "I guess I should leave the fighting down to you." He put his arm on his shoulder "Now go, you ca do it, Link. You can defeat Ganondorf and save your Zelda."

"Thank you" TP Link said "I promise, I won't fail."

"Let's head to the next galaxy which happens to be the scrap galaxy" Mario said.

They left as OOT Link smiled at TP Link, knowing he will do just fine.

To be continued…

A/N: Now OOT Link is back and he laid down his sword for TP Link. I update the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but I had some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is that a fellow Youtube member has betrayed me and my youtube friends, so we had to block him out. The good news is that I finally found out which Digimon story I am gonna do next. Read below to see.

Chapter 6: In the junk space:

They arrived at the Space Junk Galaxy. The other 3 heroes were disgusted by the sight of junk floating around in deep space.

"Pika? Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said as he saw there's no path.

"We use this small stars to get across. We have to time it right though" Mario said as he point to the blue stars.

Carefully and surely, they cross the emptiness of space to the next glass tube.

"I don't see any trophies nearby" Fox said.

"There must be waiting for us at the end" Link said.

As they went their way there across the mysterious galaxy, they saw some Toads trapped in some crystals.

"How do these Toads get here?" asked Fox.

"There must be trapped here by Bowser" Mario said "we got to release them."

"Leave that to us" Link said as he used his Spin Slash to break some out where Pikachu used thunderbolt to break some as well.

"Where are we? Where the mushroom kingdom? Where's Peach?" He saw Mario and the others "Oh! Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, thank you for rescuing us. How can we ever repay you?"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said.

"We're looking for the rest of the smashers. They appeared to be lost in this galaxy" said Link.

"There were 5 up there on the guessing pathway" One of the Toads said.

"Oh yeah. I have to go across that mysterious pathway to find the blue stars. I wonder who is trapped in there?" asked Mario.

"Red, Olimar, Squall, King Dedede and Spyro" the other Toad said.

"Spyro? So Crash's friend is here" Fox said "But where do we find it?"

"Go to the star canon above" Toad said pointing above their ship which just came down. There's a launcher on top of it. "It's right above us. Good luck."

The heroes looked at each other and nodded and climb up the canon.

Meanwhile, in the Star Observatory, OOT Link and the others stand on their guard. Mewtwo, Wario and Waluigi has Rosalina, who was turned into a trophy, trapped in a cage.

"Mewtwo!" OOT Link snarled "I knew you, Bowser and Ganondorf were behind all of this!"

"So you'd been brought back to life. How interesting" Mewtwo said.

"What do you plan to do with Rosalina?!" Luigi snarled.

"If you want to see Rosalina again, come meet us at Wario's airship. Waluigi and I will fight you there for the watcher of the stars!" Wario said.

And with that, they disappeared taking Rosalina with them.

"Darn!" Snake said.

"They got away" said Samus.

Ness thought for a while. "We should wait until Link, Mario, Fox and Pikachu come back. That way, they can save her."

"Oh hurry back" Lucas said.

Back with our heroes, they had to guess where the path goes as rubbish fill it as they tried not to get sucked into a black hole.

"Look!" They see a purple dragon's trophy going to the right, Red's trophy on the left, Dedede and Olimar on straight ahead and a man with brown long hair and black jacket is a little further left of them.

"Let's spilt up. Pikachu, go save the dragon, Fox, you save Red, I will save Dedede and Olimar and Link, rescue that guy there" Mario ordered.

They had to go carefully. Pikachu got to it first. He lifted it up to make it go back, both nothing happened. Pikachu looked confused. It ran back to where they were before and Fox, who got Red's trophy, head back to him too.

"What's going on?" Fox asked. "Why haven't the trophies gone back to the Star Observatory?"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded.

"Fox, come in, Fox!"

Fox listened to his scouter as Mario rescued Dedede and Olimar as Link grabbed the man. They were also confused on why they didn't get send back.

"Something's wrong" Link said as he regroup with Mario.

"Yeah. Shouldn't Rosalina teleport the trophies and us to safety?" asked Mario.

"SAY WHAT?!" Fox screamed causing Link and Mario to jump in shock. They returned to a shocked Pikachu and Fox.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Link asked.

"We heard a scream, what's wrong?!" Mario asked.

"PIKACHU, PIKA, PIKA, PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted.

"ROSALINA WAS KIDNAPPED BY WARIO, WALUIGI AND MEWTWO!" Fox panicked.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT??" Mario and Link shouted together.

"Falco said that they kidnapped Rosalina and took her to Wario's airship" said Fox "Snake said he'll teleport us back with the trophies!"

"Chu" Pikachu agreed.

Thanks to some teleportation by Snake's technology, they arrived back at the Star Observatory. They revived Red, the dragon, Dedede, Olimar and the man.

"You're OK, Squall?" asked Cloud as he held his hand to the man.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Cloud" Squall said as he took his hand and Cloud helped him up.

The dragon, Spyro, opened his eyes to see Crash looking down at him.

"Crash? Man, my head. I don't remember everything" said Spyro.

"Don't worry, Spyro" Crash said "we're safe now."

"Big brother" Young Link said to the 4 heroes "we still need to rescue Rosalina."

"Wario and Waluigi will not get away with this!" Mario said.

"Where is the airship?" asked Link.

"It's… here" Red said as he checked the computer map. "You have to hurry. Without Rosalina, we can't be able to rescue Meta Knight, Dr. Mario, Game and Watch, R.O.B, Marth, Roy, Ike, Jigglypuff and the Ice Climbers."

"I seem to recall Sora, Riku, Knuckles, Ryu, Jin and Liu also lost in the galaxy" said Squall.

"OK, then. We're off!" Fox said as he got into the star launcher and takes off.

"We'll be back with Rosalina's trophy" said Link as he took off too.

"Pikachu, Chu, Pika" Pikachu said as he got onto it and took off too.

"We'll be back" said Mario as he took off too.

The rescue mission of Rosalina begins.

To be continued…

A/N: Yes, the rescue mission of Rosalina begins. Also, read this.

The digital world is in great danger.

The Digital Emissary had begun.

Can the Digidestined, Tamers, Savers and Frontiers stop them?

I will make it different than my SSBB version.

A/N: There we go. I'll update the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about that but I am back again. I am beginning to make the intro for SASB2. Here's the next episode. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Pikachu VS Wario Bros:

At long last, they came upon the planet where they would find the airship.

"Alright… now all we got to do is find Wario and Waluigi" said Mario.

Little did they know, they were being watched on screen. Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Bowser and Andross were watching them.

"Can you believe that they made it this far?" Andross asked.

"Oh don't worry. They won't approach them. My minions will do the trick" Bowser said.

"Surround them" Ganondorf ordered to the screen.

Suddenly, Koopas, Goombas and Wizards appeared around them.

"There's too many" Fox said "One of us have to confront Wario and Waluigi."

Link looked at Pikachu. "We're counting on you, Pikachu."

"Pi?" Pikachu was shocked.

"Good idea. Get Pikachu into the launcher. Pikachu, the way to beat them is use the koopa shells against them. Trust me." Mario said.

Link picked up Pikachu. "Up you go."

He threw Pikachu into the launcher and Pikachu flew onto the airship.

"Good luck, Pikachu. Now, let's dance you goons" Fox said as he, Mario and Link got into their stance.

Pikachu landed on the airship. He wanted to go back and get to the others, but he can't stop, knowing Rosalina need his help… as well as his friend, Lucario.

Pikachu nodded and leaps to where his battle would take place. Then he saw on a small warship, Wario and Waluigi were on it. Waluigi has some sort of red scouter.

"Well, look's who's here? Hahaha! If it isn't Lucario's boyfriend" Wario cackled.

"PIKA?! PIKACHU, PIKA, CHU!" Pikachu shouted meaning 'WHAT?! No, he isn't! He's my best friend!'

"Hahaha!" Waluigi cackled "You may have defeated Bowser JR, but this time will be a lot different." Tied to a mast on their ship was Rosalina's trophy.

"You shall be easy to get rid of" Wario cackled "We already been in dept with Bowser. This time, you won't win!"

"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu snarled meaning 'Oh yeah? Well, you have over underestimated me.'

Pikachu then begins to charge up. Waluigi scans it and was almost shocked.

"What's this? Over 8,00, no, it's over 9".

In the dark depths, Mewtwo, who was watching with the villains, smirked.

"That's right. Show me your true power" Mewtwo said.

Pikachu charged up more and then stopped as everyone stood quite still (expect Mario, Link and Fox, who were still fighting the minions.)

"Waluigi, what does the scouter say about his power level?" asked Wario.

Waluigi takes off his scouter in rage. "It's Over **9,000**!" He crushed it with his hand.

"9,000?!" Wario turned to his partner shocked "That can't be right. Check Mario, Link and Fox's."

"I did earlier, and they're over 9,000 too!" Waluigi snapped.

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi, Pi, Pikachu" Pikachu said translating 'that's right. You two won't stand a chance against me. The only one equal to me is Mewtwo himself.'

"Whatever, you're still gonna die! Koopa shells and fire balls, attack!" Wario shouted.

They fired fireballs from their canons as well as Koopa shells. Pikachu dodged them and using the koopa shells, he threw it back at the shell, hitting it.

"NO, YOU FOOLS, STOP!" Bowser called "That's the mistake Bowser JR did last time!"

Back at the Star Observatory, Yoshi was wearing a cheerleading outfit as he, Pichu and Kirby cheers for Pikachu.

"Pikachu's doing quite well" Spyro said.

"I'm impressed that such a little guy can be over 9,000" Crash said. "No wonder Team Rocket wants to capture it."

"And Pikachu blasted those nincompoops away" Red laughs.

"And Mario, Link and Fox are doing well themselves" Samus said as she watches on "Just look at them go."

Back with Pikachu, he was having fun beating up the ship that Wario and Waluigi are on. Little did Wario and Waluigi know that some left over chewing gum caught their feet. Wario and Waluigi did not notice but they got very angry about Pikachu beating them.

"He's making fools of us!" Waluigi snarled.

"I'll get that fricking rat!" Wario snapped "Bullet Bills, kill him!"

Pikachu saw his chance and waited for a bullet bill to approach him and then jumped on it. Like a buckaroo, it tries to shake Pikachu off as Pikachu laughed and managed to tame it as it send it straight to the Wario Bros. As soon as the Bullet Bill hit the robot, Pikachu leaps off, onto the mast and nibbled the rope releasing Rosalina's trophy and threw it to the ship for safety.

"What are you're doing?!" Waluigi yelled as Pikachu leapt into the air, cheeks sparking.

"He's gonna zapped us!" Wario panicked "Retreat!" They tried to get off the ship but their feet got sucked in gum. "Darn Bowser, always leaving his gum around!"

"Pika…CCCCHHHHUUUUU!!" Pikachu shot out a huge thunderbolt which hit the airship destroying it. As it did that, Wario and Walugi's trophies fell towards the endless space below.

Mario, Link and Fox, who had succeeded in defeating the minions, joined Pikachu as he landed back onto the battle ground.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Fox said.

"You make fools out of the Wario Bros!" Mario laughed.

"And Rosalina is saved, now we can go back to haunting our friends" Link said as he revived Rosalina.

"W…What?" Rosalina looked up to see the heroes "Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu? Did you lot save me?"

"Pikachu did" Link said "and erm… we got a little sidetracked. But we did work together."

Rosalina smiled at Pikachu "Thank you. Like Mario, Link and Fox, you got the heart of a hero." She kissed Pikachu on the forehead. Pikachu just blushed.

"They failed us!" Andross roared back at the dark depths "I know we shouldn't trust them!"

"Relax" Mewtwo said "I now know all I need to know about my furry little friend."

"And besides, they need to rescue 15 more people to continue" said Bowser.

"We'll wait for them arrive" Ganondorf said "And then we shall have our revenge." He smirked nastily.

In the dungeon below, Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario were trapped in cages.

"Is this what happened when you were kidnapped?" asked Lucario.

"Yes" Krystal said.

"I hope someone could hear us" Zelda said.

"Don't worry" Peach said "Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu will rescue us. I had a feeling a friend of ours called Rosalina is helping them out now."

"Pikachu, I am counting on you" Lucario said.

"Fox, please save us" Krystal pleaded.

Peach and Zelda did a little pray.

"Mario, you have to hurry."

"Link, you're my only hope".

Back at the Observatory, it came back to life again. Rosalina put everything back to power.

"Good news" said Falcon "I located where Marth, Ike, Roy, Meta Knight and Knuckles is."

"They are trapped in the Gold Leaf Galaxy" OOT Link said.

"Well, knowing Marth, Ike and Roy, they always stick together" TP Link smirked.

"Now go my warriors" Rosalina said "we continue haunting down the others while you lot go rescue the others."

"To the Gold Leaf Galaxy!" Mario cheered as they raced off.

To be continued…

A/N: Time to save the rest of their friends and then the final battle. Stayed tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. But some news: The Digimon Subspace Emissary cast and chapter 1 is up. Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8: Gold Leaf Galaxy:

"Hold on" Fox said "Have we've been here before?"

There were back on a bee hill planet, expect there's no cave behind a waterfall.

"Sure we have" Mario said "this is a mirror world to the Bee Hive Galaxy."

"That's explain why the bees are all the same when the last time we saw them" said Link.

"Pika Pi Pikachu?" Pikachu asked the bee, who came up to them.

"Do you know where your friends are?" the bee asked "Yes, they some on top of the observatory. You have to fly up there, past some rain clouds, but there are some white clouds with 3 other trophies on it. That's where you can find them."

Pikachu thanked him.

"But how do we get up there?" Link asked.

"Same as we did back on that other world" Mario said as he pointed to bee mushrooms "become bees ourselves again."

"I hate it when he said that" Fox groaned.

They dressed as bees again and flew up as the land on platforms and dodge some rain clouds which pour rain on them.

"I now see why Sonic hate water" said Link.

Pikachu saw Meta Knight's, Roy's and Knuckles' trophies on some white clouds.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu pointed at them.

"I'll get it" Fox picked up the trophies and they disappeared.

"That only leaves Marth and Ike" said Fox.

"They should be at the top" said Mario.

But as they reached for the top, Mario expected to see Undergrunt Gunner on top. Instead, there's a huge monster on there.

"OK. I don't know how to defeat this one!" Mario said.

"I do. That's Fyrus" Link said "One of Ganondorf's monsters. You been teaching how to travel around the galaxy, Mario. But it's my turn now to show you how to beat him."

"So what's the plan?" asked Fox.

The monster roared and charged towards them. Everyone ducked out of the way. Link saw the huge chain which attached to his back. He put on his Iron Boots and grabbed hold and pulled back.

"What is he doing?" Fox asked.

The monster tripped on his chain and fell down.

"Everyone, attack him before he gets up!"

"Pika…CHHHUUU!" Pikachu shocked the monster as Mario fired his fireballs and Fox shoot his blaster. Link let go and fired his arrows.

The monster got up again as Link and Pikachu ducked under his fist. Mario tried to do the same method as Link's but since he doesn't have Iron Boots, he was pulled along.

"LINK! How did you managed to trip him?" Mario called.

"I used these heavy Iron Boots to stop me from moving!" Link called.

"I think we should let Link do the pulling!" Fox called.

Pikachu giggled as Mario got up dazed.

"Oh very funny, Pikachu" Mario said sarcastically.

Link equipped his boots again and tripped the monster again. They all attacked it but it got up again afterwards and spit out fireballs.

"Duck!" They all ducked.

"What happened if we pull all together?" asked Fox who is curious.

"I'll never thought of that. Let's-a go!"

Mario, Fox and Pikachu grabbed the chain but the monster keeps moving making them skid across the ground. Link, who put on his boots again, took one hand of the chain and yanked it causing it to fall again.

"Now let's finish this together" Link said.

Taking out the Master Sword, Link slashed it as well as Mario's punch, Pikachu's Iron Tail and Fox's tail smack. The monster was defeated afterwards as it dissolve away.

Marth and Ike's trophies were in his stomach the whole time and once it melted away, it revealed them.

"Please tell me they were eaten by that thing?" asked Fox.

"Luckily they weren't digested then that would be a problem" Link said.

Mario picked them up and they all went back to the Observatory.

"Pikachu, Pika?" Pikachu asked Rosalina.

"I don't get it. We should be fighting Undergrunt Digger, but we fought Fyrus instead" Mario said "Why?"

"Because the villains knew you had defeated those enemies before" said Rosalina "So Ganondorf replaced them with new ones."

"Yikes" Luigi and Toon Link gulped.

Ness, Sonic, Link, Fox and Kirby revived Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Knuckles and Roy.

"Hey, Knuckles. You're alright?" asked Sonic.

"I guess so. Where are we, Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"Guess we have to tell them the whole story" Dedede said.

After explaining the story to them…

"Wow, such a story" Marth said.

"So Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross are up to no good yet again" Ike asked.

"They never learn" Roy said.

"So where are the rest of the others?" asked Meta Knight.

"Guys, I found a fun level next" said Spyro "it's a surfing galaxy where you surf onto huge fish, going over big whales and beating the time."

"And the trophies form of Jin Kazama, Ryu, Sora, Riku and Liu Kang are there" Crash added.

"Oh this should be good" Falco smirked.

Mario smiled, but Link, Fox and Pikachu looked confused.

To be continued…

A/N: The fun chapter is up next: surfing. See ya later.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Phew. I wonder what happened to OathKeeperRiku07? Is he ill? Anyway, as promised. Here's a fun chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Surf's up:

Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu arrived at the Loopdeeloop galaxy. The path was made out of water. Link, Fox and Pikachu were impressed.

"So now I see it's a surfing level" Fox said.

"We have to sail on some fish to get to the end." Mario said.

A penguin approached them. "Welcome. Are you here to complete? Oh, and you, Mr. Green and Mr. Fox, you're too equipped. We must ask you to lose them. You get them back at the end."

Link and Fox nodded and Link removed his gloves, his equipment and his boots. He rolled up his trousers. Fox stripped off his overalls, jacket, boots and weapons, leaving him in his underwear.

"Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu brought his own surfboard.

"You could use that too" Mario smirked.

Pikachu placed the board onto the water and leaps on. Mario, Link and Fox stepped onto some dolphins.

"Whoa. This is gonna be tricky" Link said.

"You'll love it. Trust me" Mario grinned.

"Ready, Set, GO!"

The mammals swim off with Mario, Link and Fox riding the by standing up as Pikachu just surf along. There were huge waves which they have to be careful off. Fox has got soaking wet after the wave splashed onto him.

"Man. This is so rocky" Fox said.

Link wiped water off his face and grinned. "I'll race ya, Fox!" And he passed Mario.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu grinned as he surf after him.

The others are watching them at the Star Observatory.

"Glad it's not me" Sonic said "I hate water!"

"Is this a team work thing or a race?" asked Lucas.

"Both" said Squall.

"Man. Wish I can surf well" Roy said "but I keep losing to Ness every time I tried."

"It's be a sad day when a boy defeats a warrior" Ness joked.

"There's doing quite well but it's getting harder" Ike said.

Back with the heroes…

"Whatever you do… don't fall off the edge!" Mario called to the others.

Then a huge wave appeared behind them.

"Oh man. I never saw that one coming" Fox panicked as he was wiped out by the wave.

But Mario, Link and Pikachu were surfing along the waves like pros.

"Cowabunga, dude!" Mario cheered.

"Surf's up!" Link said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Link saw Fox almost drowning, and he grabbed him and placed him on his shoulders.

"That was close, are you OK?" Fox asked.

"Thanks" Fox said as he sat on Link's shoulders and balancing "I had trouble at surfing. Falco can do it without his clothing. He usually surf naked."

"That's all I need to know" Link said.

Back at the Observatory, everyone laughed at Falco, who was blushing madly.

"Hey, guys. Nice trick. Mind if I join in?" Mario said as he leaps off his dolphin and sat on Fox's shoulder and they balanced well and Pikachu leaps on Mario's head and balanced it too. They looked like a surfing tower, with Fox on Link's shoulders, Mario on Fox's and Pikachu on Mario's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the finishing line.

"Hold on guys. We're almost there!" Mario said.

"Wipe-out, dude!" Fox said as the wave was about over them as they crossed the finishing line.

The wet heroes sat up. Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu laughed at the fun they had.

"Wow! What a blast!" Link said.

Fox and Pikachu shook themselves cleaned. Mario and Link stayed back.

As Fox and Link get their equipment and clothes, Mario found Ryu, Jin, Liu, Sora and Riku's trophies. They grabbed them and waited for Link, who is back with his gloves, boots, sword, shield and equipment, and drying his hair with a towel, and Fox, fully clothed.

"Let's head back" Mario said.

They returned at the Star Observatory, and the children cheered at their performance.

"Good job you guys" OOT Link said "There's now only 5 more smashers left."

"Yeah, that's Jigglypuff, Ice Climbers, Game and Watch, R.O.B and Dr. Mario" said Cloud.

They revived Sora, Riku, Ryu, Jin and Liu.

"W…What happened here?" asked Riku.

"You're safe now" Squall said.

"Leon, Cloud!" Sora said "Man are we glad to see you."

"Leon?" asked Crash.

"Long story" Cloud replied.

Ryu got up.

"Are you OK?" asked Ness.

"I guess" Ryu turned to Jin. "Jin, are you OK?"

Jin got up "Yeah, I fine. Where are we?"

Ryu saw Liu Kang on the ground. "You. Are you Liu Kang, champion of Mortal Kombat?"

Liu got up and nodded "Yeah. But how do you know me? Where are we?"

"That what we want to know" Jin said.

"So what's up?" Sora asked.

"We'll tell them" Meta Knight said "Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu, the last of our friends are back on Earth. We must have left them there."

"Go to Earth to collect them" Rosalina said "This is the final phrase towards the final battle with Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross and rescue Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario."

"Good luck" said Spyro.

"Yoshi" Yoshi said.

The four nodded and jumped into the launcher and heads back to Earth.

To be continued…

A/N: Back to the Smash World next, and it's not a pretty sight. Why? Find out next time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay again, but I had to do Digimon Subspace Emissary and check up on my YouTube account. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10: Towards the final battle:

The heroes were shocked to see what happened to their home. The buildings were all burnt down and trees destroyed and the big hole where the mansion was is still there. Not to mention, the murder of innocent people that laid on the ground.

"Noo…" Fox said "This can't be…"

Pikachu got very angry at this.

"Bowser and the others will pay dearly for this!" Mario snarled.

Link was also angry "I agreed."

They made their way through it, seeing more destruction as it came along. The trophies forms of Wario, Waluigi and Bowser JR just laid there. They ignored them.

"I sure hope Krystal is not hurt by Andross as well" Fox said as he became worried "I'm worried about her."

Pikachu was also worried about Lucario. They had been best friends. If anything happened to Lucario, Pikachu could not forgive himself. "Pikachu."

"I am very worried about Zelda. I love her, but I don't want to see her always get kidnapped" Link said.

"Me too. I was also worried about Peach. Bowser better not lay a finger on her" Mario said.

Everyone else watched from the Star Observatory.

"Oh man. This is terrible" said Toon Link.

"Just look at this destruction" said Liu Kang.

"Please do not grief" Rosalina said.

"Why not?" asked Riku.

"Because if we defeated Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross, all those done by them will be undone" Rosalina said.

"I hope so" Ness said.

"They have to find the others and soon" Lucas said.

Our heroes make their way to where the mansion once stood. The trophies forms of Jigglypuff, Ice Climbers, Game and Watch, R.O.B and Dr. Mario were there.

Suddenly, they hear laugher.

"I know that voice" said Fox "It's Wolf!"

Wolf landed in front of them.

"Well, well, well. You little insects had made it this far" Wolf said "well, this is as far as you're gonna get!"

"Don't think about it!" Link snapped.

"Silent, you. I leave you three to deal with some old foes." Wolf held out his hand and Mario, Link and Pikachu disappeared.

"Where did you take them?" Fox snapped.

"To some old friends".

With Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu, they found themselves face to face with Tabuu and Master Hand.

"Well, that is unexpected!" Mario said as he, Link and Pikachu got into their stance.

Fox turned to Wolf "so you just wanna fight me?"

"Indeed. Are you chicken?" Wolf mocked as he got into his stance.

"Oh, we'll see who is the chicken" Fox said as he got into his stance too.

As the battle rage on between Master, Tabuu and the heroes, Mario takes on Master Hand while Link and Pikachu takes on Tabuu.

(The battle is long and boring and you know the details, so I just skip to Fox and Wolf's battle).

Fox charged a kick but Wolf blocked with his kick. The two leap back and Wolf fired his blaster which Fox used his reflector to hit them back. Wolf was hit by them and Fox grabbed a Smash Ball.

"Come on, Wolf. I know you can do better than that. I'll give you three strikes. If you fail, game over. You're out!" Fox said.

"Very well. Fire Wolf!" Wolf charged at Fox in a fire charged attack but Fox dodged it. Wolf snarled and used Wolf Flash but Fox leaps in the air avoiding it. "Hold still will you!"

"1 more strike!"

"Fine! Wolfen!" He called his ship and tried to fire his canons at Fox. There was a huge cloud of dust. Wolf got up to see if he got him. Then Fox leaps in the air making Wolf gasp.

"Landmaster!" Fox called upon his tank and fired Wolf off the stage winning the match.

Wolf's trophy lands by Wario and the others. Then Mario, Link and Pikachu returned after their victory over Tabuu and Master Hand.

"Where've you been?" Fox asked.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Oh, just a run in with Master Hand and Tabuu" Link grinned.

Mario reclaimed their friend's trophies and they all went back. Pikachu, Falco, Crash, Mario and Red revived Jigglypuff, Ice Climbers, Game and Watch, R.O.B and Dr. Mario. After explaining everything to them again…

"I see" Dr. Mario said "so now your rescued everyone".

"Yes. And now we have the whole Star Observatory powered up" said Rosalina "I'll turn this into a comet and we fly off to where Ganondorf's hiding place is."

"They will pay for what they've done" said Fox "as well we have to rescue Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario."

"Let's go." Rosalina said as they zoomed off into the centre of the galaxy. There are some primids outside the mansion.

"We'll hold off those guys" Ryu said.

"Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu" Cloud said "The rest is up to you now."

"Bring Zelda, Peach, Lucario and Krystal to safety" OOT Link said.

The other smashers jumped down onto the platform and fight off the primids. At long last, they came in front of the mansion.

"The final battle is here" Rosalina said "Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, enter the mansion and stop your enemies".

The heroes nodded and leaps onto the bridge and ran down it towards the mansion.

"PikaPika, Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said meaning 'Lucario, I am coming to save you. Mewtwo, prepare for defeat.'

"Hold on, Krystal. I'm coming. This ends now Andross" Fox said.

"Zelda, I'm here now. Don't worry, I'll get Ganondorf for what he had done" Link said.

"Peach, I'm coming. Bowser, get ready to face up to your crimes" Mario said as they entered.

The final battle had arrived at last…

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, Tabuu and Master Hand were my random choices. Now it's time for the final battle and the final chapter. Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to do next episodes for my new squel for YouTube. Anyway, here it is, the final chapter, the final battle and epilogue. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: The final battle:

Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario, tied to some pillars, were facing Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross, who were on thrones.

"What are you lot planning this time?" Krystal asked.

"I bet they planned to make a new universe, with us by their sides, a universe with no heroes" Peach said.

"That's correct, Peach" Bowser said "And sooner or later, we shall be conquering a new universe!"

"And no one and nothing shall get in our way!" Andross said.

"Well you won't win!" Zelda shouted "Link and the others will come rescue us, you'll see!"

"Oh they'll be here already. See the entrance?" Ganondorf pointed to the doorway which has some dark blasters aimed at it "Once they open the door, the guns will fire and they will be trophies. They will fail trying to get to you."

"Oh you will fail because you forgot one little shortcut" came a voice. It was Mario. He, Link, Fox and Pikachu had gone through another entrance which the villains failed to see.

"MARIO?!" Bowser snarled.

"FOX MCCLOUD?!"

"PIKACHU?!"

"LINK?! GET OUT OF OUR GALAXY!" Ganondorf shouted "THIS IS OUR GALAXY AND OUR RIGHT TO CHOOSE!"

"Oh you're going to get some punchy-punch now" Lucario smiled "Pikachu, am I glad to see you. Come over here and take out that terrible excuse for a Pokémon". He was referring to Mewtwo.

"Mario, thank goodness you've made it" Peach cheered.

"Come on, Fox! Kick their butts and save us!" Krystal cheered.

"You can do it, Link!" Zelda cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Mewtwo shouted "You fools had meddled in our plans for the last time!"

"Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Yes. Let's finish this" Mewtwo said.

"How am we suppose to rule this universe when you lot are in the way, Mario!" Bowser snarled "I had enough of you!"

"So I have!" Mario said.

"You reign is over, Andross!" Fox shouted.

"Is that what you think?" Andross said.

Ganondorf got up from his throne, draw out his sword and lunged at Link, who blocks his sword with the Master Sword.

"You have failed my plans again for the last time. This time, I will kill you!" Ganondorf snarled.

"We'll just see about that!" Link said.

The villains charged at the heroes in a massive battle to decide the fate of the universe. Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu pushed Bowser, Ganondorf, Andross and Mewtwo out of the building and onto a small metal planet. Mario block out Bowser's claws and dodged Bowser's shell who he rolled up into. Mewtwo fires some Shadow Balls at Pikachu, who dodged them using Quick Attack. Pikachu then used Skull Bash but Mewtwo dodged. Andross fired some fireballs from his hands as Fox dodged them by Fox Illusion. Fox quickly calls his arwing and flew off in a sky fight with Andross. Link and Ganondorf clashed their swords back and forth, not showing any sign of weaknesses.

The mansion became unstable and begins to float away. Free from their chains, Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario held on for dear life.

"Hurry you guys!" Lucario said.

Mario grabbed Bowser's tail and threw him into Andross making them and Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Pikachu fall onto the next metal planet near the sun.

"What's the sun for?" asked Fox.

"That what they trying to make their universe for, for making their own sun!" Mario said "Don't allow them to win!"

"We got it!" Link said as he clanged his sword against Ganondorf's sword as the battle raged on.

"Surrender and die, you little runt!" Mewtwo shouted as he used telekinesis but Pikachu held on his shield.

"PIKACHU!" 'NEVER!' Pikachu used Thunder to knock Mewtwo off his feet, straight onto Bowser's shell.

"OUCH!" Mewtwo rubbed his butt.

"Sorry" Bowser said before getting punched by Mario.

Fox fired his blasters sending Andross hurling into the planet making it shake and making Mario, Link, Pikachu, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo falling into a gap in the sun.

"Whoops. Sorry guys" Fox said as he got out of his arwing and fell into the gap as well, with Andross following.

Luckily for them there was a glass sphere in the sun as they landed. Mario, Link and Pikachu broke some smash balls and hiding it aura as Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross appeared in front of them. Fox leaps to join them.

"This is it! This ends now!" Link said.

"I agree. Let's finish this once and for all!" Ganondorf snarled.

Bowser fired some fire out of his mouth with Mario dodging them. Pikachu and Mewtwo locked hands and stood firmly into the ground. Link and Ganondorf locked swords and held on as tight as they could. Fox and Andross continued fighting in their own style. Suddenly, Fox uppercut him and send Andross hurtling into the sun.

"That's gonna burn" said Fox,

Pikachu pushed Mewtwo away and quckily used Volt Tackle.

"PIKA…CHHHHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu turned into a ball of electricity and fly around knocking damage onto Mewtwo. Then one final blow send Mewtwo flying inside the sun.

Mario and Link stood back as well as Bowser and Ganondorf. Both warriors nodded at each other and face their enemies as they charged again.

"Mario Finale!"

"Triforce Slash!"

Link's Triforce cage trapped Ganondorf and Link slashed him 20 times as Mario fired a huge ray of fire which knocked Bowser off the glass sphere. Link did a finish blow which send Ganondorf flying. Bowser collided into Ganondorf and they fell straight into the sun.

"We need to get out of here!" Mario said "I think the sun's about to blow!"

"How do we do that?" Fox asked.

Pikachu saw 4 Grand Stars hovering above them. "Pika Pika!"

"We better hold onto these. They'll get us out!" Link said as they all grabbed one and they fly out of the sun.

Then they saw 4 people fall from the floating mansion. They let go and flew to them. Mario grabbed Peach, Link grabbed Zelda, Pikachu grabbed Lucario and Fox grabbed Krystal.

"Krystal, you're safe now!"

"Pikachu Pika!"

"Zelda, I got you."

"Peach, you're OK?"

"Fox!"

"Pikachu!"

"Link!"

"Mario!"

Mario and Peach held each other's hand as they flew back to the Star Observatory. Pikachu and Lucario held each paw and flew after them, with Fox and Krystal following after them hand in hand. Link and Zelda smiled warmly at each other and held each other's hand as they flew back too.

The sun looked bodging as it begins to shake violently. Mewtwo and Andross are unconscious on some rock. Bowser and Ganondorf, badly hurt, walk slowly towards the end and saw that their plan were foiled.

"Our galaxy… our empire… this can't be happening again" Bowser whined. Then he saw Ganondorf's angry face "No, Ganondorf! I can explain!"

"It's too late for that now!" Ganondorf launched a beam attack which Bowser ducked. The energy ball hit the core of the sun.

"Err… I don't think you should've done that" Bowser said "I think your energy bolt cause a slight chain reaction. It might be wise if we've made our way to the escape pod."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ganondorf shouted "IF YOU HAVEN'T DUCKED OUT OF THE WAY, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN!"

Bowser and Ganondorf got into the pod and flew away. The sun exploded causing a huge black hole. Every smasher held onto each part of the Observatory as they cling onto each other for dear life.

"Lumas, do something!" Luigi cried.

The Lumas nodded and flew towards the black hole sucking their energies in. But like Mario saw before, they sacrificed their lives to stop the black hole.

Link, Zelda, Fox, Krystal, Pikachu, Lucario and the other smashers look sad after the black hole's gone. But Mario, Peach, Luigi and Rosalina confronted them.

"It's ok. Do you hear those baby cries?" asked Peach.

They were baby crying in the background.

"Yeah, we hear them" Zelda said.

"Wherever stars dies, new stars will be born" said Rosalina "they can't die, they be just reborn as new stars. I am glad to say the universe is saved. Now I shall send you all back to your world back to the festival."

Rosalina make a huge light engulfing the heroes.

Back on Earth, the buildings were all restored, the mansion been put back into place and a huge celebration is seen. Cloud, Liu, Jin, Squall and Ryu stood on the sidelines watching as the rest of the smashers celebrating the next tournament and the universe's safety. OOT Link and Young Link, who were pleased with TP Link and Toon Link, returned to the past to rejoin OOT Zelda. Crash, Sonic and Spyro joins Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Lucario, Fox and Krystal as they watched the stars in the sky. Peach, Zelda and Krystal laid their heads on their lover's shoulders.

"Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu" Peach said "we're grateful for all of you."

"If it weren't for you, we would still be prisoners of Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross" Lucario said as he placed his hand on Pikachu's paw as they both smiled warmly at each other.

"Rosalina and the others can explore other galaxies again knowing that the universe is now protected" Krystal said.

"Thank you all for saving us" Zelda said as she kissed Link on the cheek.

"No worries. It what we do best" Fox said.

"Next time, we all fight together cause I missed out most of the action" Sonic smirked.

"You sure are jealous of Mario, aren't you Sonic?" Spyro teased.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

Crash wondered about something. "Hey, do you think that the last we seen of Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross?"

"Good question" Mario said "I wonder what happened to them?"

"I like to believe they were gone" Link said "but somehow, I doubt that very much. They will be back, but we'll be waiting for them."

The friends and lovers smiled and continue watching the sky.

In another part of the galaxy, Mewtwo and Wolf were somehow turned back into infants and were fighting over Andross.

"Give me the man. With him I can talk over the world. Come on!" Baby Mewtwo whined.

"No… he's mine!" Baby Wolf.

"LET GO!" Andross cried as he got stretched by the two babies "You haven't seen the last of me and Mewtwo, Fox McCloud and Pikachu! We shall be back!"

At an frozen planet…

"IDIOT!" Ganondorf shouted "FOOL! NINCOMPOOP! YOU LANDED US IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

Stranded on a small ice floe, an enraged Ganondorf chases Bowser around the small island. Their pod landed in the frozen sea.

"OUCH!" Bowser cried as Ganondorf fired energy bolts at Bowser's butt hitting him "OWWW! No wait! I can explain! AGH!! We'll get our revenge, Mario and Link!! Just you wait!!"

The End.

A/N: Hehehe. Poor Bowser and Andross. Well, thanks to my reviewers for reviewing. Enjoy Digimon SE. See ya.


End file.
